


Justinfella

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Fantasy, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-13
Updated: 2008-11-13
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A fairy tale done in my own weird Q.A.F way. Hope you enjoy...





	Justinfella

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: A big thank you to my betas for their hard work: Carbon69 and Mactwck   


* * *

 

Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there was a kingdom by the name of Libertyville. It was ruled by a good and gentle King, named Jack Kinney and his beautiful wife, Queen Joanie. She was kind and lovely, always thinking of others. Even though she had married into royalty, she had continued to teach in the Libertyville school because she wanted to make sure that all children would have a chance to be anything they wanted to be when they grew up. No one was to be deprived of their dreams Libertyville.  
  
The King and Queen had two children, Princess Claire and Prince Brian. They were both blessed with auburn hair and hazel eyes. Princess Claire was promised in marriage to King Gardner of The Land of Heteroville, where she would continue the straight population they hoped. After all she was caught once with her merry maid Daphne, but that's a tale for a different time.  
  
Prince Brian was proving to be a little more difficult. At the age of fourteen he had declared that he would never go near a pussy in his life, so a message was sent out throughout the land, that once Prince Brian reached the age of eighteen, they would be looking for a suitor for him.  
  
The King and Queen would invite the most handsome suitors to their monthly dinner parties, in the hope that Prince Brian would find his soul mate amongst them. This was proving to be quite a hard task, as they were discovering. Each time showed no results and they were beginning to grow weary that Prince Brian would ever find his soul mate.  
  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************  
(Down in the Libertyville square)  
  
"Good morning, Lord Justin," called out Emmett, the Dressmaker.   
  
Emmett was in charge of making sure that all the residents of Libertyville were always dressed in the brightest, colorful and shiny garments he could find. The King and Queen always wanted their subjects to be filled with joy and laughter. What good would a kingdom be if it was full of sorrow?  
  
"Good morning to you also, Dressmaker Emmett," answered Justin, as he stop to address Emmett.  
  
"What brings you into town on this fine, crisp morning?"  
  
"My step-mother, Jennifer, has sent me to run the errands for the house, as her sons are busy with charm school and cannot be interrupted."  
  
"Oh my dear..." squealed Emmett, as he brought his hand to his chest. "You should also be attending charm school, Lord Justin! Don't you want to land some handsome prince to marry? That way, he can take you away from that horrible step-mother and brothers you have been cursed with!" Emmett was appalled at the treatment of Justin by his evil step-mother, Jennifer.  
  
"My stepmother says that charm school would only be a waste of money on me. That there is no way any man, let alone a prince, would be interested in me," answered Justin. Whilst he lowered his head, his beautiful blond hair cascaded down over his face, covering his sky blue eyes. The most beautiful eyes that have ever been seen in the land of Libertyville.  
  
Emmett was about to tell Justin how wrong his stepmother was, when a loud, cackling voice was heard coming from the nearby horse drawn carriage.  
  
"Justin, you get back to your errands! I knew if I didn't come into to town to keep my eye on you, you would stand around lagging and wasting time talking to your no class peasant friends!" screamed a very angry and overly painted Lady Jennifer.  
  
"I'm sorry, Emmett, I'm sure she doesn't mean what she just said. She has had a rough couple of days. Trying to find new outfits for Michael and Ethan to attend the ball given by our King and Queen on Saturday is wearing on her."  
  
"Oh yea, baby, that is going to be some shindig! I hear that every Prince, near and far, and every common man has been invited. Seems our handsome Prince cannot find his soul mate! You are attending, aren't you, Justin?" asked Emmett.  
  
"My stepmother said if I finished all the chores and I could find something to wear that would not embarrass her, she would allow me to attend. I know I can finish, but there is no way I'm going to find something to wear. My stepmother has sold every nice garment my father had purchased for me on his many travels."  
  
Justin sighed as he recalled his stepmother going through his closet, telling him that he no longer would be in need such fine garments for doing the cooking and cleaning of the house.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that little detail, baby, you come to my shop later today and I will have a fabulous outfit for you to wear!" Emmett informed Justin, while bouncing from leg to leg and clapping his hands in gleeful happiness.  
  
"Oh no, Emmett! I can't let you do that. I have no money to pay you for your hard work." answered Justin, seeing yet another door close on his hopes of going to the ball.  
  
"Nonsense, baby, it would be my pleasure to dress a beautiful creature like you. Your pale alabaster skin, your golden sun kissed hair, your sky blue eyes and let's not forget that round delicious bubble butt you have! I'm the one that should be paying you to wear my designs!"  
  
Justin blushed; he could not believe the words that Emmett was gracing him with. How could he be beautiful when his step-mother kept telling him that he could not hold a candle to her beautiful, handsome sons?  
  
Justin father used to tell him that he was the most precious jewel that he had ever seen. His smile alone could put a diamond to shame. His mother and father would always have picnics in the park, showering him and friends with so much love. But one day all that changed, when his mother had taken ill and then passed away in the blink of an eye. His father had become very lonely and no matter how much Justin tried, he could not return that joy to his father's eyes. Until the one day, when he went away on one of his many business trips, he had returned a very happy man once again. He had brought home his new bride and Lord Justin got to meet his step-mother, Lady Jennifer and her two sons, Michael and Ethan. Justin was so happy for his father because that light had returned to his eyes and now he would not have one son but three.  
  
Justin, being a well mannered and gracious person, as taught by his parents since he was a small child, was happy to help out around the house, as his father had fallen on hard times. They had to let the cook and maid go, but Justin had told his father that he loved to cook and between his brothers and himself they could keep up the house.  
  
Justin had taken to running the house like a well oiled machine. He didn't even care when his brothers called him the little women of the house. Justin was proud of his work because it was done with love, for his father and his step-mother and brothers.  
  
Justin's father had taken ill when he arrived back from the last trip. It came upon him all of a sudden. The town doctor said there was nothing that could be done. Justin still remembers his father last words, that he should be a good son to his step-mother. He had promised, and as Justin was still a minor in the eyes of the law, he fell under the custody of his stepmother and had to follow all of her requests.  
  
Lady Jennifer was upset because there hadn't been much of a will once Lord Taylor had passed. She had undertaken to sell all the gifts that Justin father had once given to him. The only thing he was able to hide from her was a gold and diamond picture frame that held a picture of his father and mother.  
  
"Well, Lord Justin, I must be on my way. I have a fitting for the King and Queen for the Grand Masque Ball on Saturday. Now remember Lord Justin, come by the shop later today and I will have the garment ready for you."  
  
"Thank you so much, Emmett, how will I ever repay your kindness?"  
  
"Don't worry about it, baby. When I see you march down the aisle with your future husband will be thanks enough!"  
  
Emmett the Dressmaker started to make his way up the hill to the castle and Justin continued with his shopping.  
  
********************************  
(Back at Libertyville Castle)  
  
"Prince Brian, Master Theodore is here to see you regarding Saturday's Masque Ball," said the maid servant.  
  
"If you must, show him in," said Prince Brian, as he stood by the window looking over the kingdom that he would someday rule over.  
  
Master Theodore entered Prince Brian's study.  
  
"Good afternoon, Prince Brian." Master Theodore stopped in front him as he bowed in respect.  
  
"Good afternoon, Teddy. How's it going?" asked Prince Brian, without even turning around.  
  
"Prince Brian, I'm here to go over the guest list with you. We have several young Princes attending so that you can select your soul mate from among the guests that will be attending the Masque Ball, Your Highness."  
  
"Who is to attend this Grand Masque Ball my father and mother cannot stop talking about?"  
  
"We have Prince Brandon from the Land of Woodyville, Prince Blake from the land of Poppersville, and Prince Ben from the land of Babylonville. We also have several of the Lords from our own town," finished Master Theodore.  
  
Prince Brian turned from the window. Walking over to his desk, he took a seat letting out a deep sigh.  
  
"Teddy, do you really think I will find my soul mate?"  
  
Prince Brian worried that maybe he was meant to spend the rest of his life alone. If only he could find that young boy he had once seen running in the countryside! He recalled that memory many a time. His father, the King, had taken him riding and they had just come over the hill when he spotted the young lad with pale white skin, hair shiny as the sun, running and laughing. He had to be a full grown man by now but alas Brian had never seen him again.  
  
"Prince Brian, I'm sure that you will find your soul mate among the young men that will attend," said Master Theodore, as he made his way out the door to leave the Prince alone once again.  
  
"I hope you're right, Teddy, I hope you're right," sighed Prince Brian to an empty room.  
  
**************************  
(Later that evening at the Taylor Manor)  
  
"Justin!" called out Lady Jennifer from the main dining room.  
  
"Yes step-mother," answered Justin as he entered from the kitchen.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you to address me as 'Lady Jennifer'?" she huffed out in a deep growl.  
  
"I'm sorry Step-mo ... I mean, Lady Jennifer."  
  
"We are ready for you to serve our dinner."  
  
"Yes, Lady Jennifer, right away." Justin turned walking back into the kitchen to prepare the plates.  
  
"Mother..." whined Lord Michael "... you surely are not thinking of allowing Justin to attend the Grand Masque Ball tomorrow are you?"  
  
"Of course not, my son! What in the world makes you think that I would even let that little peasant near the gates of the castle?"  
  
"Mother, I heard you tell Justin that if he finished with all his chores and found a suitable garment to wear, you would let him attend with us," stated Lord Ethan.  
  
"And what makes you think that Justin will be finished with all the chores that I have lined up for him tomorrow? Also I have sold every garment that his foolish father had purchased for him. He has nothing but patched peasant clothes. Even he knows he can not show up in front of the King and Queen in those rags!"  
  
"I guess you're right mother," laughed Lord Michael, joined soon by his brother, Lord Ethan.  
  
Justin had finished serving dinner to his step-mother and his brothers. After he cleaned up the kitchen, drew their baths and helped to put away the wood for tomorrow's breakfast, he was finally done. He wondered if it was too late to go to Dressmakers Emmett's shop.  
  
He was unsure of what he should do. He knew that tomorrow it would be impossible to get away. He had many chores to do. He had to help his brothers get dressed for the Grand Masque Ball. Then, he still had to make sure he was ready to go by the time it came to leave.  
  
He decided he would go, if there was a light on in Emmett's shop. He would dare to knock but if the shop was dark that would be a sure sign that he was not meant to attend such a grand affair.  
  
As Lord Justin rounded the corner, he came upon Emmett's shop and the light was on. Stepping up to the door Lord Justin knocked. After waiting for a couple of minutes, he figured that Dressmaker Emmett had surely fallen asleep. While turning to leave, the door opened and he was pulled inside. The door closed loudly behind him.  
  
***************************  
(The day of the Grand Masque Ball)  
  
Justin had a very hectic morning. Doing everything, from scrubbing the kitchen top to bottom, cleaning all four bathrooms, changing the linens on the beds, dusting everywhere, to washing six loads of laundry, and sweeping upstairs and downstairs. It was now four o'clock and he was almost done. He should have plenty of time to get ready for the Ball.  
  
"Justin," whined Michael from his room.  
  
"Coming," answered Justin.  
  
"Yes, Michael, what can I do for you?"  
  
"My suit has gotten wrinkled hanging in the garment bag. Press it at once!"  
  
"Yes, Michael."  
  
Justin hurried into the laundry room to make sure that Michael's suit was wrinkle free. He walked back up stairs twenty minutes later, handing Michael a freshly pressed suit.  
  
Justin started heading back to his room to start to get ready.  
  
"Justin," called out Ethan.  
  
Running back upstairs, Justin entered Ethan bedroom.  
  
"Yes, Ethan, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Justin, my shoes are not shiny at all! I cannot arrive at the Grand Masque Ball in scuffed shoes. Polish them at once!"  
  
"Yes, Ethan."  
  
Taking the shoes that were handed to him, Justin made his way into his room. Taking out his polishing box he got to work. Twenty minutes later, he had the shoes shining so much, that you could have used them for a mirror.  
  
Walking back up stairs he walked into Ethan's room. To his surprise Ethan stood completely naked.  
  
" I'm sor ...sorry!" stuttered Justin. " I should have knocked... my mistake!"  
  
"Ah don't worry about it, little Justin. Do you see anything you like?" Ethan made sure that Justin was able to see his cock, standing there at full attention, awaiting a blond with ruby lips that haunted his dreams. As much as he wanted to dislike Justin, the way his mother had ordered him and his brother to do, he longed to have Justin wrap those perfect ruby lips around his cock and suck him dry.   
  
Then he would bend him over, fucking him until he passed out. Every pass that he attempted to make, Justin had blown him off and not in a good way!  
  
"I'm sorry, Ethan, but I have to go get ready for the Grand Masque Ball." Justin turned and walked out.  
  
Jennifer was standing in the main entry way to the house calling out to her sons.  
  
"Michael! Ethan! Get down here! We're going to be late for the Grand Masque Ball!"  
  
Down came Michael dressed in a rather bright colored purple garment with black. He was sure that the Prince would not be able to resist him.  
  
"Ethan, come down here right his minute or we are leaving without you!"  
  
Ethan came running down the stairs in a dull green garment. Jennifer looked at her son from top to bottom.  
  
"Ethan, didn't I tell you that I wanted you to shave and make sure to wash your hair?"  
  
"I did shave, Mom, and I also washed my hair twice!" he answered, with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Oh, Okay then," answered Jennifer, shaking her head. She could not get over the fact that his hair still looked like it had a pound of grease dumped on it and that chin rat hair on his face! Well, she hoped that at least the Prince would find Michael a perfect soul mate!  
  
Justin walked out from the back dining room hall wearing a simple black garment with just a touch of burgundy. He looked stunning. Even his step family had to admit that.  
  
Lady Jennifer was speechless, as were both her sons. Michael and Ethan could not believe how beautiful Justin looked now. There really was no way they could allow Justin to attend the Ball. Neither one of them was to stand a chance with Prince Brian if he was to attend.  
  
"Justin, where did you steal that garment from?" asked Lady Jennifer.  
  
"No, I didn't steal anything stepmother. The kind Dressmaker gave it to me!"  
  
"I should have known that you would be out looking for hand outs!"  
  
"That is not true. He kindly offered it to me so that I may also be able to attend tonight." Justin tried to defend himself.  
  
Jennifer stepped closer to Justin, looking over how well the garment fit his small yet firm frame; he did look very handsome.  
  
"Michael dear, isn't that your handkerchief?" she pointed to Justin's front pocket.  
  
Michael did not understand until his mother winked at him.  
  
"Yes, that's right! That is my handkerchief." Michael stepped up to Justin yanking the handkerchief, whilst also tearing the front pocket of the garment.  
  
"No!" Justin screamed as he saw his beautiful garment ripped.  
  
Ethan stepped up to Justin; turning to his mother he spoke.  
  
"Mother, who knows what else the little shit has stole from us and is hiding?" Ethan grabbed the two pockets left on the garment, ripping them cleanly off.  
  
Justin stood there in disbelief that his so called family could be so cruel to him when he had only ever shown them kindness.  
  
Jennifer walked over to the front the door and opening it, she instructed her sons to board the carriage that awaited them.  
  
Before Jennifer exited through the door, she turned to address Justin.  
  
"I hope by the time we return, you come to the understanding that you are nobody in this home, a  
simple charity case. It's time you learned your place and come out of that fantasy world you've been living in!"  
  
With those words Jennifer walked out the door, locking it behind her.  
  
Justin could not believe that his step… no that 'Jennifer' could hate him so much! Was he doomed to live his life alone without love? The only two people that had ever truly loved him were gone. Would he ever find anyone else to love him? Justin made his way out to the garden and taking a seat on the marble bench, he began to cry.  
  
Justin sat there sobbing. It seemed like forever, but in fact was only a few minutes, when he heard a loud bang behind him. Turning, he saw a pink light that was fading very slowly. Standing, he went to see what it was. As he got closer, he saw a woman dressed in a long, wide and rainbow gown, holding a big wand.  
  
"You little shit!" The woman in the rainbow dress waved her wand toward the sky. "You think it's so fucking funny, sending a poor woman flying across the sky like a big ball of fire? Just wait until I get back! We will see if it's so funny when I shove this wand up your ass!"  
  
Justin could not hold back the laugh that escaped his mouth. Who was this funny looking woman and who was she yelling at?  
  
The women turned to look at Justin.  
  
"Oh, you also think it's funny to send a slightly hefty women flying across the sky, do you Sunshine?" She asked as she made her way closer to Justin.  
  
"No, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to laugh at your dilemma. If I may ask, who are you? Who's Sunshine?" Justin asked.  
  
"Well, I'm your fairy godmother, but you can just call me Debbie. As for who Sunshine is... haven't you ever seen that fucking smile on your face? You're fucking gorgeous, Sunshine!" Debbie answered.  
  
"Well, I don't feel so handsome right now," Justin answered, as he walked back to sit down on the marble bench once again.  
  
"Now, now Sunshine, let's not get into drama queen mode on me, or in your case drama princess mode. That's why I'm here! To make sure that you fulfill your destiny! There are great things that you are going to do, but sitting here feeling sorry for yourself is not one of them. So let's hop to it! We have to get that bubble butt of yours to the Grand Masque Ball!"  
  
"My destiny? What are you talking about?"  
  
Justin shook his head. This woman seemed to be a little of out it, though she seems harmless enough.  
  
"How can I go to the Ball? My step-brother destroyed my garment!" Standing up, Justin showed her what they had done.  
  
"Oh baby, that's not a problem. Besides, as much as I like Emmett, you would be much better in this!"  
  
Debbie waved her wand in little circles. All of a sudden, little stars started whirling around Justin. All at once, he was dressed in a baby blue garment, with a silk lining. He looked down to see that he was now wearing a pair of shiny black loafers.  
  
Justin stood with his mouth hanging open; he could not believe that he looked so amazing. Even if he did say so himself!  
  
Debbie chuckled as she saw the shocked look on Justin face. He was gorgeous!  
  
"OK, Sunshine, the only reason for keeping your mouth open that wide is if you're planning on putting something in it, so how about closing it!" she snickered at him.  
  
"But how did you do all of this?"Justin twirled around, still not understanding how this had happened.  
  
"Look Sunshine, we could stand here all day, or you can get your ass over to the Ball before it's over."  
  
Justin started to make his way to the house when he stopped suddenly.  
  
"But how am I going to get there?" Justin asked, thinking again he was going to miss the Ball.  
  
"Oh ye of little faith, do you think I'm so old that I can't cover all the bases? Now get your ass out that door!"  
  
Justin walked over to the front door, hesitating only for a moment. As he pulled the door open, there at the front door stood a bright, white horse drawn carriage, complete with driver. His mouth once again gaped open, even wider.  
  
"This has to be a dream!" he said out loud.  
  
"It's not a dream, Sunshine, but if you don't get your ass in gear, it will be over before it starts. Now move it!"  
  
Justin ran over to the open carriage door. After sliding in, the driver closed the carriage door. As the carriage was about to take off, Debbie yelled out to him, "Sunshine, just remember, be home by midnight. No later! Be out of there by midnight, understand?"  
  
Justin nodded and off he went to the ball.  
  
Debbie looked up and hoped that everything would go as planned. Justin and his handsome prince had a destiny to fulfill.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************  
(The Grand Masque Ball)  
  
Justin's white carriage arrived at the front gates of the palace. As he stepped down, he was mesmerized by the beauty of the castle. It glowed like crystal shinning against the sun so transparent, so open, nothing dark or evil could ever be hidden within these walls. A feeling of 'coming home' came over him as if he was meant to be here.  
  
Shaking himself out of this strange feeling, Lord Justin descended from the carriage approaching the front gate. The attendant asked for his name and city he had come from.   
  
Justin started to panic. Maybe his name would not be found on the guest list. Afraid they would laugh and shoo him away he took a deep breath and answered, in a shaky voice, "Justin Taylor of Libertyville."  
  
The servant scrolled down the list. 'Here you are, my lord," he answered. "You are to wear the blue and crystal mask." Assisting Justin with placing the mask on, he then ushered him into the main hall.  
  
Justin could not believe that he had truly entered the Great Ball. It was amazing. There where candelabras adoring the walls, a huge fest was laid out as far as the eye could see, and the royal musicians were playing as the guest danced twirling round and round. This was truly a story book dream that had come true. He wished never to awaken from this wonderful dream.  
  
As he walked around, soaking in all the sights and the sounds, there were many hushed whispers traveling throughout the whole ball. Many men and women could not take their eyes of him. All wondering, where had this handsome young prince had come from, for surely he was royalty.  
  
King Jack leant toward his Queen. "My darling wife, who is that young man? He has captured the attention of everyone here simply by his mere entrance."   
  
"My dear husband, I am unaware of who this young man is," answered Queen Joanie.  
  
Justin continued to explore, soaking in all that his eye's could see, hoping to catch a simple glimpse of Prince Brian. They told stories of his beauty, with his auburn hair and eyes of hazel. Only a small peek of him would make this the best night of his life.  
  
Brian continued to scan the great ball. He had already made the dutiful appearance required of the young Prince. Now, he only wanted was to make his escape. As Brian was trying to sneak off, he heard his name being called.  
  
"Prince Brian!" Ted came running up to him. "Your Highness, it's time for your dance. You must select someone from among the guests."  
  
Brian rolled his eyes. Could this night get any worse? Not only was he not interested in partaking in any kind of conversation with any of the men that his parents had trotted out for his inspection, but now he was expected to share a dance with one of them?  
  
"Surely we can skip this one little tradition just once?" He made the request, which he knew would never be approved by his parents, but what the hell? He sure as shit didn't have anything to lose.  
  
"Prince Brian, I'm sure that you can find just one person that will not offend you. It is one simple dance. It will make your parents so happy." Brian, once again, rolled his eyes at Ted. "Ok, Prince Brian, think of it this way. You have your dance, then you can disappear for the rest of the night and your parents won't give you shit for it."  
  
"Deal!" Brian responded, holding up one finger. "One dance, then I am out of here."  
  
"Yes," Ted answered.  
  
"Attention! Attention!" the servant called from the top of the stairs. "My Lords, Ladies and Gentlemen, the time has come for Prince Brian to lead in the dance of the night. He will be requesting one of you to accompany him in doing so."  
  
Brian stood at the top of the stairs. He slowly descended, making his way to the grand dance floor. How could he select from among these trolls that stood before him? He had to find at least one that did not totally offend his sensibility. Midway down, he spotted a young man almost hiding behind the crowd, but peaking out. Brian was sure he had not seen this guest before.  
  
As he approached, two young men began to blush thinking that the Prince was about to ask them to share the first dance.  
  
"May I have this first dance?" Prince Brian asked, extend his hand towards Justin.  
  
Justin looked stunned. He could not believe that Prince Brian was asking him to share in the first dance.  
  
Prince Brian once more extended his hand, while he bowed and asked, "May I have this dance?"  
  
Lord Justin extends his hand, placing on top of Prince Brian's. The crowd parted, allowing them to walk through.  
  
Prince Brian guided Justin until they were in the middle of the dance floor. He nodded his head with a small movement and the royal band began to play a soft waltz.  
  
Prince Brian began to twirl Justin around the dance floor. They swept across the complete ballroom. Prince Brian could not take his eyes off the most beautiful man he had ever seen. 'Who was this man? Where did come from? Most important, would he be mine? Damn, where had thought come from?'  
  
Justin could not believe that he was dancing with the Prince. He was even more handsome then the whispers he heard. He did not dare to believe that maybe the Prince would ever be interested in him. This dance was as much has he dared to believe. To be held in the Prince's arms, waltzing for all to see.  
  
Prince Brian could not believe that he had never seen this young man before. Surely someone as beautiful as him was a Prince from a different land. Why had they not met before, at one of the dinner parties? He could dance with him all night, but he hoped to have more than that.  
  
As the music began to die down Justin knew that his time with the prince was drawing at an end. He would hold the magic forever. Prince Brian bowed before Justin, thanking him for the dance.   
  
"It was my honor that you chose me, Your Highness," Justin said, as he was turning to leave. He felt a hand on his arm. Turning, he gazed in the hazel eyes of the Prince.  
  
"Would you do me the honor of taking a stroll with me in the palace garden?"  
  
"It would be my honor, Your Highness," Justin blushed at the Prince's request.  
  
Prince Brian extended his hand for Justin to take. Justin placed his hand on top of Prince Brian's, intertwining their fingers together. They made their way to the garden.  
  
Prince Brian and Justin stood there among the stars, the moonlight reflecting off the pond. Justin's golden blond hair shined in the moonlight. Prince Brian had such a great desire to run his fingers though the blonds' hair it looked like spun gold. He noticed that Justin shivered as a light breeze passed their way. Prince Brian could not contain himself, taking the blond his arms as to protect him from the chill.  
  
Justin, enjoying the embrace, leaned his body closer to Prince Brian's, resting his head on his chest.  
  
"Is this better?" Prince Brian asked.  
  
"Yes, thank you," Justin answered.  
  
They stood there, in silence, bringing such peace to the both of them. It seemed like they had know each other forever, having always embraced, having slept in each other arms. Old souls which had found each other, once again.  
  
"Umm.... I'm sorry; I don't even know your name." Prince Brian said, looking down at the blond head resting upon his chest.   
  
Justin pulled away, looking up into hazel eyes, where he could become lost. Prince Brian could no longer resist the hunger of tasting the young man's lips. Leaning forward, lips barely touching when a bell ringing brings him out of his daze. He feels the body pull away from him. Before he can understand what is happening, he can see the blond running from the garden. Looking up at the tower, he can hear the ringing of the bell to announce the midnight hour.  
  
Prince Brian can see the young man running down the front stairs. "Wait! Don't go! Please!" he calls out. "I... I don't even know your name! Please wait!"  
  
Justin stops for a moment, looking back up to the Prince, with his hand extended, asking him to wait. He does not know what the Prince will think when he see before him nothing but a poor boy in rags, a nobody. He cannot lose this one beautiful night.  
  
"I... I'm sorry. I must go!" he calls out, turning to continue down the palace stairs. On his way, he does not notice losing one of his new loafers.  
  
As Prince Brian reaches the place where the blond had stopped, he sees the carriage making its way out the gates. Bending down to pick up the only thing he had left of his prince, he knows must find him. This is the man he will marry.  
  
********************************************************************  
(Next Morning at the Palace)  
  
  
"My son, please be reasonable. There were so many wonderful young men at the ball. Surely one of them captured your fancy."  
  
"The young man I danced with, father. He is my soul mate. I can feel it," Prince Brian answers. He looked out the window, as he had for half of the morning, hoping that his young prince would return to him.  
  
"But son, you said yourself that he had disappeared before you could acquire his name."  
  
"I know, father but...but I just know he is the one." Prince Brian turns to look at his father. "Please understand, father. I have waited for so long. I can't lose him now."  
  
"Yes, my son. I can see it in your eyes but how do we find him?"  
  
"I have this." Brian raises the loafer. The king gives a short laugh. "Brian, my son, what do you expect? That every young man in the kingdom to try it on?" He gave another chuckle.  
  
"Yes, father. That's perfect. Send out a decree that all young men must try on the shoe."  
  
"Brian, have you lost your mind? Son, I know…"  
  
The king is cut off by Brian's plea, "No, father, please! I must find him. I will make a deal with you, father. Whoever the shoe fits, I will marry."  
  
"Son, are you sure you know what you are saying? There is no guarantee that your young man will be the first to fit the shoe."  
  
"I know, father, but something in my heart says that I will find him, so you have my promise."  
  
King Jack walked back to take his place on his thrown. He summoned Master Ted to be brought forth.  
  
Ted entered the great hall, bowing before the King. "Your Majesty, how may I be of service?" Ted asked.  
  
"I need to you to go out with Prince Brian. You will go to the home of each young man of age. The first to fit into the loafer my son holds will be his future husband and Prince of Libertyville, to reign alongside my son."  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Justin awoke to pounding on his door. The door flew open and there stood Michael in is long pajama shirt. "Justin, did you not hear me calling you for the past half hour? Where is my breakfast? Do you plan on sleeping the day away? You have to help me with my bath and my clothes. The Prince will be here today to ask for my hand in marriage. I have to be ready."  
  
"Now that's a laugh!" The voice behind Michael said. "The Prince will be here alright, but he will ask for my hand in marriage." Ethan spoke as he stepped into the room, stopping only when he saw the vision before him. Justin's torso was bare and the way the sheet seems to pool around his waist, made Ethan's mouth water. He wanted to throw Michael out of the room and take the blond, whether he wanted it or not. Just as he made a move his mother's voice screeched through the house.  
  
"What are you two doing in here? Get to your room and change. We don't know what time the Prince will show up at our door. You must be ready to take your place by the Prince. Now move!" Lady Jennifer swatted the back of both of their heads, sending them flying out of Justin's room.  
  
Turning to look at Justin, she glared at the young man. "You should have been up hours ago. Do you think that breakfast and the chores are going to do themselves? Get a move on. You have to help my sons get dressed before the Prince comes knocking on our door." She turned to leave his room.  
  
"Moth...I mean, Lady Jennifer, will I also be allowed to meet the Prince when he arrives?"   
  
Lady Jennifer had not counted on this. She knew and hated the fact that Justin was beautiful. Many of men had come to ask for permission to court Justin, but she was going to make sure that he stayed and served them for the rest of his life.  
  
Doing her best fake smile, she approached Justin. "Of course you can, but first you must make sure your chores are done."  
  
"Yes, Lady Jennifer. I will." Justin gave her one of his biggest sunshine smiles.  
  
Turning to leave, Lady Jennifer swore under her breath, 'if it was the last thing she did Justin, would never meet the Prince.'  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"How many more houses do we have left to visit?" asked Prince Brian.  
  
"One more, Your Highness," answered Ted, as he rode ahead.  
  
They stopped at the house of Lady Jennifer and her two sons, Lord Ethan and Lord Michael.  
  
Prince Brian approached the front door, taking the knocker in his hand, he proceed to make his presence known.  
  
Lady Jennifer opened the door. Coming upon the Prince, she quickly bowed before him.  
  
Prince Brian gave a half bend, acknowledging her curtsey.  
  
"Please come in, Your Highness. We are so honored that you have chosen to grace our humble home with your presence. How can my sons and I be of service to you?" Lady Jennifer asked, as she led the Prince and Master Ted in to the front sitting room.  
  
"I have come because yesterday, at the Grand Masque Ball, I met the man that shall become my husband. He departed before I could learn his identity. So, if one of your sons should fit into this shoe that was left behind, then he is the person I shall marry."  
  
"I'm sure that you will find that indeed, one of my sons is that person you seek," answered Lady Jennifer, as she rang the bell for her maid servant .  
  
"Yes, my lady?"  
  
"Lilly, please have Lord Ethan and Lord Michael come down at once."  
  
"Yes, my lady." The maid servant curtsied, turned and left.  
  
Running footsteps were heard coming down the stairs.   
  
"You called us, mother?" Ethan and Michael said at the same time.  
  
"Yes, my sons. Prince Brian has come to chose one of you as his future husband."  
  
Ethan spoke out first. "Of course, that would be me. I'm the person you are looking for, Your Highness." He went and bowed before the Prince.  
  
With one look at Lord Ethan, Prince Brian knew that if the shoe fit this..this..um ra.. person he would live a very unhappy life. The only hope he had was that it would not be a perfect fit.  
  
Lord Ethan took a seat on grand sitting chair. Master Ted came to kneel down before him so that he could try the shoe on. Ted pushed and shoved but the shoe could not even get past the first part of his foot . "I'm sorry, sir, but this is not working."  
  
"No, it is mine! You are not doing it correctly!" Lord Ethan screamed at Master Ted.  
  
Prince Brian looked at Michael. "Okay, your turn."   
  
Michael quickly grabbed his brother, throwing him out of the chair. "I'm ready for my shoe because I know it's mine. You will see, my Prince." Michael looked over at Brian and winked  
  
The Prince could not believe his luck. 'Where could his young love be? He was sure it was not this man. His love was blond and eyes of ocean blue. This man was short with mousy brown hair. True his smile could move you ... with fear, not love,' the young Prince was brought of his lost thoughts as he heard the raised voices.  
  
"Give me that shoe! You don't know what you are doing."  
  
"I'm sorry, but your foot is much too big. It will tear the shoe if try any harder," Master Ted grabbed the shoe back out of Lord Michael hands. He proceeded to put it in his carrying case.  
  
Prince Brian turned towards Lady Jennifer. "Are these the only two sons that you have madam?" the Prince asked, still hoping that he would fine his soul mate.  
  
"Yes. There are no other finer young men in all of Libertyville," answered Lady Jennifer. She had made sure to send Justin far up the hill to fetch water when her maid servant had informed her that Prince Brian was only a house away.  
  
"Well then madam, I wish you a good day," he bowed at Lady Jennifer, turned and bowed at both Michael and Ethan.  
  
As Prince Brian was getting ready to mount his horse, Emmett the Dressmaker approached the house.  
  
"Good afternoon, Prince Brian," Emmett bowed before him.  
  
"Good afternoon, Em," Prince Brian answered. "What brings you all the way out here?" asked Prince Brian.  
  
"Oh, I've come to see Lord Justin. I wanted to know if he had a wonderful time at the Ball last night." Em bounced with excitement, clapping his hands.  
  
"Lord Justin? Who is Lord Justin? Why is he not present? All young men were commanded to be present. Did he not hear the decree so that he could try on the shoe?" asked Prince Brian, now standing in front of Lady Jennifer.  
  
"Oh, he's no one, Your Highness, but a simple ragamuffin," Lady Jennifer tried to give the Prince her most incessant smile. She turned to address Emmett.  
  
"He did not attend the Ball. How could a nobody be allowed to enter such a palace?"  
  
"Where is he? Bring him to me at this very instant!" Prince Brian started to make his way back into the house.  
  
"I'm sorry, Your Highness, but he is not here. He's surely wasting time running around with some low life from town. You have no idea what heartache he has brought to my life. The only reason I let him stay is because he was my late husband's son. Even though he is good for nothing."  
  
A very soft voice could he be heard coming from the back. "I... I... I know were young Lord Justin is, Your Highness." Lilly came forth, bowing before the Prince.  
  
Brian lifted Lilly's chin. "Where may I find him, young maiden?" Prince Brian asked.  
  
"Lady Jennifer sent him to the top of the hill to replenish the canters with fresh drinking water. It takes about three hours, Your Highness."  
  
"Master Ted, do you know of this place she speaks about?" Prince Brian asked.  
  
"Yes, Prince Brian, I do. Quick man, we must leave at once!"  
  
Prince Brian and Master Ted mounted their steeds. Going in the direction of where young Lord Justin was claimed to be.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Young Lord Justin was happily humming a little tune taught to him by his mother, thinking of Prince Brian. How they danced last night and had almost kissed. Did the Prince remember him? He may not remember me but I at least will be able to gaze upon him once more.   
  
Lord Justin was filling the last of the canters when he spotted two riders approaching. His heart began to race. Something deep within his chest alerted him that is was his Prince. How could it be? Surely, it was only wishful thinking on his part. Why would the Prince be coming to the watering well?  
  
Prince Brian could see the small figure at the top of the hill. Something within his soul told him that it was his young prince. The faster he rode the longer the road seem to stretch. Suddenly he was there, in front of the young blond. He could not take his eyes off his beloved. He knew that is search was over even if the shoe did not fit. This was his soul mate, the man that had haunted his dream for so long. He would not lose him again.  
  
Prince Brian came to stop in front of Lord Justin. He dismounted coming to stand in front of the young blond. He could only smile. He could not believe that he had finally found the one his heart desired since his youth.  
  
Justin could only tremble as the young Prince's gaze fell upon him. He smiled and all the fears that Justin had melted away. Some how he knew they were meant to be together, forever.  
  
Prince Brian reached down, taking Justin smaller hands in his. He interlaced their fingers together, looking down in to the eyes of blue that held his heart. He had only one question. "Lord Justin, will you be my prince forever?"   
  
"Yes," answered Justin, as their lips found each other. Embracing until they became only one body and one soul.  
  
****************************************  
  
"Okay, that's it, sonny boy. Time for bed." said Brian, as he got up from Gus bed. Tonight, it had been his turn to read his son a bed time story.  
  
"But Daddy, you forgot the best part of the story." Gus pouted, as he crossed his tiny little arms across his chest, looking so much like his father.  
  
"I don't think so, young man," answered Brian. He flipped to the last page of the book once more to make sure.  
  
"Nope, see here, they kissed. The end," said Brian, putting the book on bookshelf.  
  
"No Daddy, you forgot to say that they lived happily ever after. Papa always says, it's not over until you say they lived happily ever after."  
  
"Ok Gus, you and Papa win. Prince Brian and Prince Justin lived happily ever after. The end ."  
  
"Thank you, Daddy. Good night. Love you."  
  
"Good night, sonny boy. Love you, too." Brian bent down, placing a soft kiss on his son's forehead.  
  
As he stepped out of Gus bedroom, he was not surprised to find his husband standing outside the door listening.  
  
"So, how did I do?" Brian asked, as he took his husband into an embrace.  
  
"You're learning," answered Justin, as he placed a soft kiss upon Brian's lips.  
  
"So do they always live happily ever after?" asked Brian.  
  
"I did," answered Justin.  
  
"So, did I, Sunshine. So, did I."  
  
  
The End.....P.S. They did live happily ever after.  
  



End file.
